Autumn
by Queennara
Summary: Sakit hati itu tak mudah terobati. Saat kau tiba-tiba pergi dari genggamanku, rasanya sakit hingga mau mati. Dan kini, kau kembali. Mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka lamaku. Tak tak seperti itu. Tak akan pernah berhasil. Jika tembok besar masih menghalangi antara kisah cinta kau dan aku.../RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Autumn © Queen Nara

Rate : M

Genre : Drama, Angst

Pairing Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan tanda baca awut-awutan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

.

Bagian I : Saat Sang Sakura Berguguran

-oOo-

Musim telah berganti. Daun-daun tlah berguguran. Memberi warna baru atas harimu. Kau berjalan menuju taman. Dimana kau tlah berjanji dengan sang kekasih untuk kembali bertemu. Sedikit mengusik pikiranmu, saat kekasihmu yang biasanya pendiam itu mengajakmu bertemu.

Angin berhembus. Kau mengeratkan syal yang melingkar dileher jenjangmu. Musim gugur yang amat dingin kali ini membuatmu menggerutu. Tapi, apapun akan kau lakukan demi sang kekasih. Kau berjalan menuju sebuah pohon momoji besar yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya. Disana, berdiri kekasihmu yang tengah menunduk. Senyummu mengembang, hatimu menghangat. Saat mengetahui kekasihmu mau menunggu ditengah dingin yang mendera tubuh.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilmu pelan. Pemuda yang menjadi kekasihmu itu sedikit tersentak, namun dapat menguasai emosinya kembali. Ia tersenyum tipis padamu. Kau merona. Kekasihmu memang sangat tampan bagaikan dewa. Kau tersenyum, senang atas senyum sang kekasih yang ditujukan untukmu. Tapi, senyummu menghilang, saat melihat sorot mata yang sarat akan keterlukaan yang melintas dibola mata sehitam jelaga itu. Dia menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Kau mengernyit bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu lembut. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. Kau semakin bingung.

"_Cherry…_" dia memanggilmu pelan. Kau tak bereaksi. Masih bingung dengan hal yang terjadi. Dia mencengkram lenganmu dan menarikmu dalam dekapannya. Kau hanya diam. Dia mengangkat dagumu dan langsung menciummu dengan kasar. Ciuman yang sangat liar. Dengan beringas, ia menggigit bibirmu dan meneroboskan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutmu. Ia mengamuk disana. Kau yang masih terkejut masih tetap diam. Tak membalas ciuman penuh nafsu itu. kau mencoba berontak saat dirasakan paru-parumu yang semakin kosong. Tapi lengan kirinya masih tetap mengukungmu dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba memperdalam ciuman antara kalian berdua. Dipejamkannya kedua matamu. Hatimu mulai merasa. Ciuman itu terasa… sangat menyakitkan. Ciuman penuh nafsu, liar, tapi sarat emosi yang menggebu-gebu, penuh akan kekecewaan, rasa sakit, tapi juga penuh kasih sayang.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Kau sandarkan kepalamu didada bidang kekasihmu. Nafasmu tersenggal. Kau mencengkram kuat jaket yang melindungi tubuh kekasihmu, menyalurkan rasa yang kau rasakan. Dia memelukmu erat. Seolah enggan melepaskan dirimu. Kepalanya menyusup diantara leher dan bahumu. Menyesap segala wangi yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Kau membalas pelukan itu dengan mengalungkan kedua lenganmu dilehernya. Meski kau bingung atas kelakuan tidak biasa kekasihmu, tapi dekapannya… membuatmu nyaman.

Ia menatap kedua bola matamu. Disana, didalam kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu. ada sorot penyesalan, rasa sakit, kekecewaan dan permohonan maaf. Kau mengernyit bingung. Dia mendekapmu lagi. Kau diam tak bereaksi.

Dia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat matamu melebar. Kata-kata ambigu yang membuatmu merasa sakit seketika. Duniamu seolah mati. Kau merasa sendirian didunia ini. Hatimu tersayat pedih. Ia menatap matamu lagi. Seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit yang juga ia rasakan. "_A-Aishiteru_. _Gomen ne, Cherry. _Aku… harus pergi."

Kau memandangnya nanar. Ia tersenyum miris. Dikecupnya bibirmu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kecupan yang lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang. Dia melangkah pergi, setelah mengecup bibirmu sekali lagi. Meninggalkanmu sendiri yang merasa kosong. Kau mencengkram dadamu. Rasa sakit menyeruak di ulu hatimu.

Langit kini menangis. Seiring dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas menyusuri pipimu. Kau terduduk ditanah. Kakimu entah kenapa tak kuat lagi menahan berat badanmu. Kau terisak pelan. Dingin menjalar merasuk sukma. Namun, rasa dingin itu tak akan mengalahkan rasa dingin dihatimu. Daun-daun dari poho momoji semakin berguguran. Terbang tertiup angin. Sebuah daun momoji berwarna merah berhenti di depanmu. Kau mengambilnya. Menatapi daun yang terpisah dari kawan lainnya. Kau tersenyum getir. Kehilangan tambatan jiwamu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sekarang, sakura dimusim semi telah berguguran di musim gugur disertai hujan sebagai pengiringnya…

To Be Continue…

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Hehehehe, iya, saya tahu punya banyak tanggungan fanfic. Habis gimana dong, idenya tiba-tiba muncul saat bangun tidur dan minta cepet-cepet dikeluarin sihh… hehehe, XD

Gimana menurut readers? Saya mencoba pake sudut pandang orang kedua pelaku sampingan sih…

Aneh ga? Gaje ya?

Saya minta saran, pendapat, dan kritikan tentang fanfic ini. Supaya, saya bisa meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya dan tidak mengecewakan.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Regard

Queen Nara ;)


End file.
